Toy Chica
Background Toy Chica is a character in Kingdom Freddy's who serves as the main protagonist in the series. She was in the original series as well and was also the main protagonist. Personality As shown in Toy Chica Interviews, Toy Chica is incredibly sassy and is defensive if she's targeted. However, Toy Chica cares about her friends deeply, but often has a on and off relationship with Toy Bonnie mostly. She thinks Toy Bonnie isn't smart by claiming that he wasn't always "bright". In the official intro, it shows that she truly cares about her friends, as she fell to the ground in distraught believing she had lost her friends for good from the wormhole. Toy Chica also seems to have trust issues and was very reluctant of accepting Foxy's hand after coming into the portal. Story There has been no episodes yet, therefore she has no story. Character Reception Toy Chica's character was praised and loved by many, her voice was praised mostly (despite it was a mixture of love and hate) However, she was criticized for being "weak" and "fragile" and that her segments were "confusing" and didn't make "sense". Her character reception sheet on Lauren's Document received a 7.5/10. "Toy Chica's character is great, but her parts as a princess are very confusing and poorly written to the extent where I find her character just annoying. However, Kyla's superb acting makes up for it, you can tell Kyla puts a lot of depth into this character, almost as if she's one with Toy Chica. I'm glad that Kyla has taken the role of playing her!" '' ''- Lauren Trivia * Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie's hate and love relationship relates to jwr and Sparky kind of. * Toy Chica often gets the most screen time than any other character.. alongside jwr. * Toy Chica represents Kyla. Both are defensive and both care about those deeply that are close to them. Toy Bonnie is almost like jwr considering he shares a very close resemblance to the Toy Bonnie character. * Toy Chica is always the one who's animated the best. Most characters aren't touched in the background when she's in a scene. Background (Splinks) Toy Chica (Splinks version) is the main protagonist in the original Kingdom Freddy's saga. In this universe of the KF saga, she was not a princess of heart and could only use the keyblade since her heart was meddled with. Personality (Splinks Version) This version of Toy Chica seems very dumb most of the times and very unaware of what is going around her. She is also portrayed as a lazy person due to her sleeping almost through half of the episodes. She seems to suffer from amnesia as well. Unfortunately, there wasn't enough episodes to show her true personality, so her character development was very limited. Story (Splinks Universe) As Toy Chica is sleeping, she enters a dream scale land that is unreachable and only those who have strong hearts. She looks around, confused as to what is going on but then spots Shadow Freddy. She stares at him for a few seconds, but before she could move, Shadow Freddy uses magic and messes with her heart.Toy Chica then falls to the ground slowly as the camera pans from her view point. She hits the ground and lays there for a while before being woken up by Foxy. Still in shock after what she witnessed, she explains to Foxy, who doesn't understand her and doubts her about her heart. A loud bang is heard and we are cut to one of the corridors of the pizzeria where Bonnie and Freddy are. Freddy is on a skateboard, shaking nervously and wants to get off, but Bonnie pushes him before he can, which results him screaming and then smacking Mangle, alongside Toy Chica, knocking her unconscious. In Episode 4, the shadow Freddy appears again this time in her heart, requesting her to wake up. She then finally wakes up and then the story never finishes from there. Death (Splinks) Splinks Toy Chica was killed by Chara. Her universe was wiped alongside with her friends. Her counterpart, Toy Chica now took over, but has different personality traits than her. Character Reception (Splinks version) Splinks Toy Chica was not well liked at all. Most complaints were about how complicated the writers had made her story, and some complaints were about the voice acting. However as episodes were being pushed out, Splinks Toy Chica's character became more and more favorable by people despite the amount of limited screen time she had in further episodes. Splinks Toy Chica received a score of a 2.8/10 by Lauren "Toy Chica's character in this series was very poorly animated and was not even given a voice until around episode 4. Her dialogue and body postures make her look cringey and her personality was shattered by the poor writing. The segments she was in were long, dry, and boring. The constant switching back and forth of reused animation around the end of episode 4 was bad enough. It shows Mackenzie's pure laziness and low dedication to this character, you can tell that she DOES NOT LIKE Toy Chica at all despite making her the protagonist of this series in the first place." - From Lauren's articles. Trivia (Splinks version.) * Splinks Toy Chica and Toy Chica is a running gag. * Splinks Toy Chica appeared in trailer #2, but that was later removed. It's pretty hard now to find the footage of the video. * Splinks Toy Chica was often regarded as the worst character in the series due to her hollow expressions and character development. * This Toy Chica actually never picks up the keyblade to fight. * Her character was killed off almost a year later after Kingdom Freddy's was cancelled. * Kyla still voiced her despite that people were not a fan of the voice at first.